conociendo a nuestros heroes y villanos
by ironbatbeyond
Summary: pequeñas sinopisis de los personajes principales de mi futuro fanfic !Vamos Gorangers¡


Este escrito que estas por leer son pequeñas sinopsis de los personajes principales de mi historia que estoy esculpiendo sobre un cruce de la casa fuerte y el poder del guardabosque, también quiero dar las gracias a un robot que me permite usar sus diseños de la computadora Goranger para este foro de visitas su pajina de deviantart es muy buena y por ultimo no soy dueño de casa fuerte o power rangers esos son nikelodeon y hasbro respectiva mente.

* * *

 **Nuestros héroes** :

Frida Villalobos (guardaparques amarilla) 13 años

Zord: Volkswagen (bocho) / brazo derecho.

Tez: morena.

Cabello: castaño lacio hasta los hombros.

Color de ojos: verde.

Ropa: ella usa una blusa blanca, un cuello de color amarillo, una falda negra un poco arriba de la rodilla, unos calcetines blancos hasta la rodilla con unos zapatos negros, sobre su cabeza usa una diadema y que ella necesita lentes quiere que ella use de contacto).

Perfil: es una persona seria de actitud seria e intelectual de gustos modestos que no le gusta llamar la atención entre sus pares por su inseguridad, se preocupa mucho por ser una alumna estrella y su mamario trabajadora por demostrar que no es cierto los estereotipos de sus raíces mexicanas, además, que trabaja mucho para demostrar que es una persona honesta ante la gente por el hecho de que su padre es el estafador más grande del pueblo y no es bien visto en el pueblo y su familia lo que provoca que Frida no tenga una relación buena con su familia, su gran sueño es ser exitoso para ayudar a la gente con sus problemas.

Gustos: los libros, las películas viejas, la música clásica, la comida muy picada, los videojuegos de rol y los rompecabezas y las salchichas.

Disgustos: los mentirosos, su familia, el negro y el death metal, la salsa picante americana que no está picando y los gatos.

Raymond Gardner (rayo) (guardabosques verde) 13 años.

Zord: auto fórmula 1 / piernas.

Tez: caucásica.

Cabello: rubio alborotado un poco largo.

Color de ojos: cafés.

Ropa: EL Lleva puesto m Una camiseta verde con el dibujo de la ONU Rayo Blanco en el Sobre this Puesto ONU chaleco de mezclilla gastada, su Conjunto is also Compuesto por ANUs cafés bermudas Llenas de bolos, par un de calcetines Que No se combinan y UNOS Reebok de color azul claro, su mayor característica en su vestimenta es muletas para poder caminar y su collar con una cruz de manera que tiene la frase dios aprieta, pero no ahorca.

Perfil: un joven relajado que se autoproclamó el zar del pueblo del pueblo Resurgemus o el payaso de la clase para las demás personas, Ray siempre en el lado positivo de todo, no importó tanto que la situación en la que fue con el rayo encontrado una cosa positiva de esa situación, Ray desde una edad muy temprana, su pierna izquierda que insertable por lo que necesita muletas para poder caminar. él puede ser cabeza dura, testarudo e inoportuno al hablar con sus amigos, pero ellos saben que no encontraran a una persona más leal que él. Pero la actitud no es muy querida en su familia, sus padres son deportistas súper competitivos, sienten vergüenza por su discapacidad, su personalidad es competitiva y por la que nunca se toman nada en serio,

Gustos: los chistes, las películas de comedia, las comedias de situación, los hot dogs, cualquier tipo de dulce, la música rap, el sabor frío de azúcar o el juego de video que puede crear records en mini juegos.

Disgustos: los conejos por la razón que nadie sabe, ser contra con la hermana "perfecta", que la gente sienta la última vez por su condición y los vegetales.

Billy Smith (guardabosques azul) 13 años.

Zord: camioneta / torso.

Tez: negra.

Cabello: castaño muy corto casi rapado.

Color de ojos: celestes.

Ropa: Billy usa una camisa de cuadros con unos pantalones beige, un par de calcetas negras con zapatos negros, también su look siempre contara con una riñonera en la cual guarda todo lo que es necesario para la vida puede caber tantas cosas en su riñonera), algunas veces trae saco beige y corbata rojo esto solo lo tiene cuando hay una ocasión especial.

Perfil: Billy es un joven introvertido para hablar con la gente que no conoce o no tiene confianza. Pero el es un prodigio en lo que es la ciencia y la tecnología que crea inventos para facilitar el trabajo hogareño de su madre. Billy mide 1.75my la fuerza suficiente para ser el más grande de su escuela, pero Billy piensa que la violencia no resuelve nada en solitario provoca más violencia (Lincoln con su familia el era el pegamento de su familia que los mantenía unidos en este equipo de amigos y guardabosques es Billy el que los mantiene unidos). para Billy en su vida solo hay figuras que lo guían para ser la mejor versión del mismo en segundo lugar están en los equipos de poder que luchan por el bien y salvar a las personas que no tienen defensor solas, y en primer lugar esta su madre Diana Smith una mujer rubia de piel pálida.

Gustos: la música country, las galletas, toda la ciencia ficción y la fantasía que exista, crear inventos para facilitar los quehaceres de la casa, también crear el amor crear videojuegos y jugar con sus amigos.

Disgustos: los brabucones.

Ashley Black (ranger rosa) 13 años.

Zord: motocicleta / izquierda.

Tez: pálida.

Cabello: negro lacio hasta la cintura.

Color de ojos: carmesí.

Ropa: ella usa una blusa sin mangas color pastel y sobre esta lleva una chaqueta rosada de algodón y justo en la parte donde debería estar el corazón tiene una chaqueta blanca grande, en su parte inferior usa una falda rosa con volantes, una mallas Blanco y negro con color rosa para un cabello color rosa para atar su cabello en una cola de caballo y un broche para acomodar su cabello.

Perfil: una joven que busca ser lo más sensible y femenino posible, detesta todo lo relacionado con lo violento y lo peligroso, ella vive con sus dientes y las primas por un suceso en su pasado que ella lo reprimido y no recuerda. Es tímida y retraída con las personas y cuando se siente amenazada o en estado natural puede tener ataques de ansiedad que solo pueden detener cuando toma sus pastillas especiales. Lo más reconocible de Ashley son sus prominentes ojeras para su corta edad, por una causa inexplicable sus colmillos, envés de dientes normales y odio a su padre, el líder del cartel de motociclistas Devilmen.

Gustos: los animales, la música pop comercial de la banda de chicos que está de moda, los postres, cocinar para sus amigos (ella solo sabe hacer postres que casi no hace nada y la comida salada le queda horrible pero sus amigos se la comen para hacerla sentir mal), los peluches, juegos de celuras y cualquier cosa que sea femenina.

Disgustos: la violencia, los demonios, sus primas, la carne, la suciedad, todo lo que tenga que ver con el sexo y la perversión y la música rock (piensa que es la música que representa todo lo contrario a ella).

Lincoln Loud (Ranger rojo) 13 años.

Zord: motocicleta / cabeza.

Tez: caucásico.

Cabello: blanco corto.

Color de ojos: azules.

Ropa: Lincoln tiene una camisa de polo blanca, una remplazo de su color naranja, sus pantalones son negros en vez de azul y una sudadera roja con cremallera blanca, blanca, blanca, blanca, roja, blanca y roja

Perfil: único hijo de una familia grande que consiste en dos padres, 6 hermanas mayores, 6 menores, un grupo de en medio, y cuatro mascotas en verdad una gran familia tan fuerte que parecía que nada la rompería, bueno eso fue hasta un partido de béisbol que provocó que la familia de Lincoln pensara que es de mala suerte y su relación con casi toda ella se ha deteriorado hasta que sus padres decidieron hacer que Lincoln se mudara con su tío logan para el bien de la familia Al llegar al pueblo Resurgemus rápidamente se volvió amigos del club de los perdedores: Billy, Ashley, Ray y Frida por los gustos e intereses de estos, volviéndose como hermanos de otra madre para el y ese sentimiento es mutuo para sus amigos (para Billy y Ray tuvo un nuevo hermano para hacer actividades de hombres que tiene en común,

Gustos: comics, mangas, videojuegos, todo lo que tenga que ver con la ciencia y la fantasía, ayudar cuando se tenga, su hermana Lucy y sobretodo sándwich de mantequilla de maní con chucrut.

Disgustos: la mala suerte, las personas que usan la fuerza para imponer su ley, que sus aviones no funcionan y que dejan su antigua vida.

Logan Loud (ex guardabosques rojo) 45 años.

Tez: caucásico.

Cabello: castaño con entradas de calvicie delanteras.

Color de ojos: café (tiene que usar lentes cuando tiene que leer algo).

Ropa: por lo general el uso uniforme de sheriff que consta de una camisa y pantalones color beige, un sombrero café, además de zapatos negros, su placa y su pistola. Pero cuando no está de trabajo usa una camisa roja de cuadros un pantalón azul, botas de trabajo cafés y una chamara.

Perfil: es el antiguo líder de los aerobirds rangers (que son los jetman en súper sentai) hasta el trágico día donde la mayoría de su equipo murió salvando la tierra en una misión, logan le pidió a Zordon que buscara un nuevo equipo de jóvenes si Rita repulsa se liberara de su prisión en un futuro porque después de lo que paso el ya no puede liderar un grupo ni ser un ranger. En la actualidad es el sheriff del pueblo Resurgemus en el cual no se esfuerza mucho por ser un pueblo tranquilo( aunque en el pueblo sea la sede de los Devilmen) en el cual el mayor crimen que puede haber es son las peleas de borrachos y el vandalismo de los adolescentes lo cual le deja mucho tiempo para su pasatiempo favorito ponerse ebrio hasta perder la conciencia pero para su desgracia tendrá que recibir en su casa a su sobrino Lincoln por un gran favor que le debía a su hermano menor Lynn, sin mencionar que tendrá que ser el uno de los tres mentores de los nuevos rangers que defenderán la tierra del imperio Perdu.

Gustos: el alcohol, dormir, no tener que trabajar, mandar a Lincoln con sus amigos para no tener que cuidarlo y poderse emborrachar hasta quedarse dormido y los perros salchicha.

Disgustos: la resaca, trabajar, estar más de 10 minutos en un mismo cuarto con su hermano menor Lynn, la sociedad inclusiva actual y el pasado.

Eduard (Eddie) black (ex black ranger) 45 años.

Tez: caucásica tirándole al rosa.

Cabello: negro, mientras sus patillas y barba están con conectadas de una forma frondosa, además de tener un copete estilo Elvis de los cincuentas (aunque es una peluca, pero no lo menciones porque terminaras en una sección especial del hospital dedicada a todo aquel que se burló del cabello de Eddie).

Color de ojos: verde.

Ropa: usa camisa blanca llena de franjas verticales y horizontales azules, usa un pantalón de mezclilla con unas botas vaqueras de color negro, sobre su camisa tiene dos opciones que utilizar su chaleco de cuero negro con el emblema de la pandilla (la cara de un demonio con alas de murciélago en la cabeza) en la espalda de manera serrada o utiliza una chaqueta de cuero negro con el mismo emblema en la espalda pero esta la usa abierta, por debajo de su camisa utiliza una cadena que tiene los anillos de boda suyo y el de su difunta esposa.

Perfil: amigo de la infancia y mano derecha de logan en los aerobirds rangers hasta el incidente de su última misión que rompió su amistad con logan. En la actualidad logan y Eddie están en buenos términos, pero su amistad ya no es tan fuerte como en su juventud, también es el líder de la pandilla/ cartel de motociclistas Devilmen los cuales controlan todo el mercado de droga y oros crímenes en el estado de Michigan y sus alrededores. Eddie es el padre de Ashley, aunque con mucho pesar tuvo que mandarla a vivir con sus tíos maternos por un incidente de su pasado que aún lo atormenta hasta el día de hoy. Eddie como a logan le ofrecieron ser mentor para los nuevos rangers lo cual acepto de buena gana porque así siente que puede redimir sus crímenes como líder de los Devilmen y asegurarse que este equipo de rangers no sea asesinado como el suyo hace muchos años atrás.

Gustos: la literatura, su motocicleta, el helado de oreo, su difunta esposa, saber que su hija tiene una buena vida y su manada de mapaches (que nadie entiende como de un día para otro domestico esos animales rabiosos).

Disgustos: las pandillas y carteles rivales, las pasas, los woopeds (los muppets de este mundo y más que disgusto les tiene miedo porque piensa que son algo maligno), el mismo y no estar en la vida de su hija.

Ninjor

Creador de las monedas de poder el primer objeto con un enlace con la red de morphosis que los rangers usaban para conseguir sus poderes. Después de los sucesos de la tercera temporada de mighty morphing y el inicio de zeo Ninjor se dio cuenta que ya no era necesario para crear morphers y zords para los rangers volvió al templo de poder hasta que vuelva ser necesario, tras más de veinte años de inactividad Ninjor recibió una visión de un enemigo desconocido amenazando la tierra decidió tomar cartas en el asunto formando una nueva generación de rangers sin la guía de su sabio amigo zordon el podrá ser un mentor a la altura para estos jóvenes. Ninjor en vez de escoger adolecentes con actitud escogió niños de 13 años que tiene corazón puro encadenado por sus miedos, inseguridades y la negación de su verdadero yo, Ninjor no solo tendrá que salvar la tierra y el universo de lo que se avecina, sino que tendrá una misión más difícil e importante que es hacer felices de verdad a esos niños.

Beatriz Williams (fanática de los rangers) 25 años.

Tez: caucásica.

Cabello: rubio corto.

Color de ojos: azul.

Ropa: ella utiliza una blusa de botones amarilla con un chaleco negro también utiliza un pantalón de mezclilla y unos converse negros.

Perfil: Beatriz una joven recién graduada de la universidad en docencia con especialidad en historia, muy alegre y llena de vida con el sueño de enseñar historia a mentes jóvenes y moldeables de secundaria (se nota que su espíritu aún no está roto por esta carrera), lo cual cree que va a lograr porque comenzara a trabajar en la secundaria publica de Resurgemus cuando comienza la historia. Es una gran fanática de los power rangers desde que tiene memoria porque su hermano coleccionaba toda información posible delos power rangers que pudiera desde su primera aparición al público, lo que lo hiso por años hasta el día de hoy. Beatriz admira mucho a los power ranger aerobirds aunque sean el equipo mas desconocido de todos en especial adora al red aerobird ranger que lo considera su modelo de vida, hasta el día de hoy Beatriz sigue preguntándose qué paso con los aerobirds. Los sueños más grandes de Beatriz so convertirse en maestra lo cual ya logro, comer una hamburguesa ultimátum y descubrir que paso con los aerobirds ranger.

Gustos: la historia, la comida, su hermano, la música electrónica, poder enseñarle cosas a los jóvenes y sobretodo cualquier cosa relacionada con los power rangers y en especial el red aerobird ranger.

Disgustos: los ataque a su familia, la familia Cavendish (con excepción de Ashley), los payasos, los alcohólicos, la comida de la cafetería de la escuela donde trabaja y logan loud.

* * *

 **Imperio perdu**

conde Noir:

líder y creador del imperio perdu. Su propósito es conquistar la tierra por ser el planeta con el vínculo más fuerte con la red de morphosis en el universo. Sus razones para entrar a la red de morphosis son desconocidas, pero si logra acceder a la red tendría el poder de un dios. Técnica mente es el emperador, pero ese título es demasiado egocéntrico por lo cual se auto proclama conde para su gusto personal.

duquesa Tarte

guardaespaldas y consejera de Noir además de ser la niñera de su hija la princesa del imperio, Tarte siente admiración, respeto ante su líder y sobre todo siente amor pasional ante el conde lo que es un sentimiento muy raro en su especie. Tarte parece una jovencita tonta e indefensa pero no te dejes engañar ella es una máquina de matar sumamente calculadora no creas que se ganó sus títulos en el imperio solo por ser una cara bonita.

marques Le Sang: es el doctor para todos los miembros de del imperio, investigador de información de los planetas a conquistar del imperio y creador de los seres M.P.M. Noir recluto a Le Sang porque vio en él un gran científico el cual era despreciado por sus métodos pocos ortodoxos para los científicos de su planeta de origen, Le Sang al ver que le daban carta blanca para por hacer sus experimentos e inventos sin ataduras le entrego su completa lealtad a Noir.

Baron Froid: en el pasado un una persona pacifista en la actualidad literalmente una máquina de guerra. Es la mano derecha del conde Noir y su miembro más fiel de todos y su pasado con el conde se extiende desde la infancia de estos dos se podría decir que son como hermanos. Froid dirige el ejercito de X-Warriors además de ser el creador de los zords del imperio perdu (estos zords comparados con los de los rangers son basura por no tener energía de la red de morphosis en ellos pero para la conquista de planetas son muy efectivos).

princesa Étoile du Matin: es la hija del conde Noir y princesa del imperio, lo único que hace es jugar con sus juguetes y pasar el tiempo con Tarte. Étoile no tiene idea de lo que hace su padre, ella piensa que es un héroe espacial que libera al universo de la maldad. El conde Noir es una persona que encierra su verdadero yo con un escudo de acero metafórico ante los demás con excepción de su hija, al pasar tiempo con ella puede ser la persona que alguna vez fue en su pasado.

MPM (monstruos de producción en masa) son creaciones del Márquez Le Sang, las bestias de tamaños variables creadas con base en las características ambientales y culturales de los planetas en un conquistador pueden cambiar a un tamaño gigante como último recurso para crear una destrucción efectiva. Solo actúan por instinto y con la misión preprogramada de Le Sang les instalo para cumplir.

X-Warriors: el ejercito del imperio perdu. Las maquinas sin mentes que solo siguen órdenes que se dividen en cinco modelos: X-tank (tanques), X-winds (jets) X-drill (topos), X-pulso (submarino), X-droides (humanoides).

Vizcondes: los 5 asesinos personales del conde Noir son X-Warriors mejorados para ser mucho más fuertes que el MPM además de ser los únicos soldados de todo el imperio en tener una mente con conciencia de sí mismos.

* * *

Para despedirme solo, puedo decir que el primer capitulo del libro está listo para la semana y estoy a punto de terminar su sugerencia para tomar las cuentas en la historia.


End file.
